starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Irskens
Biography Early Life A lifelong supporter of law and order, Joel Irksens was born in Gotham City, to a father who was a member of the Gotham City Police Department, and a mother who worked in Gotham General Hospital as a registered nurse. Growing up, he admired his father greatly for what he did, and planned on becoming a police officer as soon as he could. Upon completing High school, he wanted to take the entrance exam immediately, but his father insisted that his son attend some form of college, to at least try it out. During high school, Joel always had his eye on Cindy Jameson, one of the prettiest girls in the school, to Joel. He never was able to work up the courage to ask her out on a date, and watched from afar. Also during high school, he lettered in football, playing as a running back. Attending Gotham University on a football scholarship, he found that he did want to complete a bachelor's degree before becoming a police officer, getting a Bachelor's in Criminal Justice. He knew that he had the opportunity to play in the NFL, but before his graduation, Irskens was approached by a recruiter from the United States Army, and was convinced to enlist. He served six years as an infantry soldier, before getting an honorable discharge and returning to Gotham City. He found a city in disarray, as this was shortly after the Chrell Invasion, and also after the death of the original Batman. He passed the police entrance exam with flying colors and went to work as a cop, working in the same precinct as Giovanni Santieri. Introduced to a young Steven Santieri, the older man helped be a mentor to the much younger boy. As he slowly became a seasoned veteran of the GCPD, Joel continued his drive to want to help people, volunteering at the Boys and Girls Club of Gotham. It was there that he was reintroduced to Cindy, who was a nurse at St. Catherine's. As she was engaged to be married, Joel felt he'd missed out on the opportunity once again. More Coming Soon .]] Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Irskens served in the United States Marine Corps and was trained in hand-to-hand combat. This knowledge has only increased over the years. Physically, he is one of the largest police officers in the Gotham City Police Department and one of the strongest. *'Law:' Irskens is proficient in all aspects of criminal detective work and police procedural matters. He is the second in command of the Major Crimes Unit of the Gotham City Police Department. *'Indomitable Will:' He has also shown remarkable strength of will and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity in difficult situations. *'Marksmanship:' Irskens is one of the best shots in the Gotham City Police Department. *'Multi-Lingual:' Already possessing a fluency in Spanish, due to his time in the Gotham City Police Department, he has picked up passable German and Italian. Threads Active Threads Information Coming Soon Past Threads Category: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: MirrodinCategory: Gothamites